My personal Mission
by ms.anonymousmalfoy
Summary: Dracos mission for the dark lord leaves him lost and alone, when he finds he can turn too no-one and hes at his lowest point he finds himself comforted around Hermione Granger, but shes a mudblood? Draco decides that along with the dark lords mission he has his own... to win over Hermione Granger, but that will mean choosing sides, the light or dark?
1. Chapter 1

Brown long frizzy hair, similar too a lions main; dropped down to the olive skinned young ladys back. Stopping mid-way it only added too her long locks of waves and frizz, the lions mane sprawled out over the sun lounger and covered her face from left and right, of course her amber eyes were deep into a book, hogwarts of history. The young lady was none other than Hermione Jean Granger. The smatest witch currently in Gryffindoor at Hogwarts.

As she lay on the sun lounger reading and owl dropped down beside her glass of lemonade, which was sat on the grass below her, the owl was from Hogwarts, the letter attached from the school said:

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I am delighted to infrom you that once again Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry has reserved a place in our historic school for you to envolve in your selected courses and futher learn and study magic. There is a list enclosed to this letter informing you of the equiptment needed for this term in school, also i am pleased to be inform you that you have been removed as Gryiffindoor prefect and awarded head girl as it is a your final year in the school, please owl us your responce and we will enjoy seeing you at platfrom nine and three quaters at 11:00 am sharp._

_Yours sincerly head mistress, professor Mc'Gonagall_

**Hermione pov:**

I was absolutley thrilled at being awarded head girl! Being the organised girl i am i rushed inside of my house straight away and grabbed my quill to reply to professor Mc'Gonagall. I also went and informed my perants who were extremerly proud of me.

Once i has replied to the owl, i recieved anothe owl. The letter enclosed was from none other than Ginny Weasley, my bestfriend aside from ron and Harry of course. As i read the letter a smile spread across my face as i was invited to stay at my third home over than my muggle sub-urban terance, and Hogwarts , i was invited to the burrow!

I ran straight into the kitchen too ask my mother, of course she was fair and said aslong as i keep on studying; which was a silly responce after all i'm Hermione Granger, i always study.

**Draco pov:**

I stared longingly out of my large oak window, staring into the distance, wanting to be anywhere but here. I wish potter would just hurry up and kill the deranged beast who happened to be living in my manor, it made my skin crawl that in the room below me- he Is there. He who must not be named. Voldermort. Is there.

Hogwarts couldnt come quick enough, despite my mission it will be a relief from my summer. The one of endless torture enduring the whole holiday.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hermione pov:**

Looking forward to the last week of the summer i had left with the Weasley's , i pinned my hair up into a small loose bun with a few stray wavy starnds hanging down showing how my hair had miraculously tamed over the past six years in school, I placed on my high waisted joni jeans and put on my purple tee, the tee echanced how much my breasts had developed and showed im now entering woman hood, the joni jeans clung to all of my curves hugging my firgure and showing my legs length and my hips curves.

I was sure the way i dressed would finally catch the eye of Ron, although he has been my bestfriend since the troll was let in, in first year; he has recently been seen by me as more than a friend, however i have competition. Lavender Brown.

My trunk was fully packed and was charmed with an un-detectable extension charm, i need the charm because this year i wanted to be seen than more than a book-warm in baggy robes; i wanted to be seen as a woman. A woman who is storng, intelligant, independant and attractive. But it order to do this i need alot more clothes, makeup and hair products.

I went up too my room, gathered my things and went to retrive my trunk, when i seen crookshanks purring away on it. I picked him up of the trunk and placed him on the floor.I levitated my trunk; i bribed him to follow and as an obediant cat she was trained to be; she obliged.

I went down stairs and placed my trunk in the fireplace for when i would leave my muggle home later that day.

As i placed my trunk i headed to the kitchen too say goodbye too my perants and hand them my hogsemeade letter to sign. On my way to the kitchen i walked through my fairly large dinning room. That's when i heard it.

The moving plant-pot outside.

Swiftly i grabbed my wand of my tunk and informed my perants to stay inside. I knew it wasnt a muggle. The perpertrator was not behind the plant-pot, they has transfiggured into it!

Stepping into my garden the cold air hit me, it was a gentel summer breeze but was enough to make you cold. I raised my wand and shouted the spell, i created myself: "REFNAT TRANSFERIO MAXIA"

The transpot gave a febel wiggle, then burst into pieces leaving no other than Mundungous fletcher.

"expelliarmus" i shouted lazily knowing Mundungous was not a threat to me and his magic could hardly hurt a fly.

His wand came shooting towards me and landed in my hand i then shouted "Enervate" causing thock ropes too fire out of my wand and then tie up Mudungus. I then levitated him insde wandless and tied up, powerless as he was i stepped into the flew network after inforing my perants held my turnk crookshanks and the scum. Mundungous. I then shouted " Weasly burrow"

The green flame engulved me and i landed firmly with my turnk and crookshanks in the fireplace. However Mundungous made an enterance on fell onto the floor with a thud; causing Mrs Weasley too scream. Before i had chance to explain ,I was engulved in a tight hug by none other than Ginny. Who then looked me up and down and turned too Ron who had his jaw hanging, Ginny then snorted and winked at me snapping Ron back too reality.

Mundungous was then grabbed my Mr Weasley who flooed him too the minsity, i explained the minor details to Mr Weasley; the normaly calm man was furious and didn't hesitate to grab Mundungous.

After the stir-up in the evening i sat down with my closest friends, Ron, Harry and Ginny. After having a catch up Fred an George popped into the room with a small 'bang' sound that echoed in the small room, they the persuaded us too let them try their new puking pastles on us. I being the sensible one, refused ; however Ronald being stupid enough to do it for 5 galleons, vomited all over my new pumps.

I was furious!

I spend effort and time on has acutally vomited on me! By the looks of things i was not the only one who was angry and Ginny stood up and screamed "RONALD WEASLEY HOW DARE YOU VOMIT ON HERMIONE FOR 5 GALLEONS! IM DISGUSTED WIHT YOU, ESPECIALLY AFTER YOUR WERE GAWPING AT HER ONLY MOMENTS AGO! CLEAN UP YOUR STOMAHCES LEFT OVERS, THIS INSTANT!"

Her piercing scream only reminded me of her mothers, terrifying yet brain drillingly acurate!The menecing twins who stood on the scene giggling were soon shutup when giving a look that scolded the pair by their younger sister.

**Draco pov:**

I opened the daily prophet to find my fathers menecing glare daggering at me. The title only read 'Azkabans newest escape threat', my eyes burned at the sight as i placed my dress robes round my sholders ready to set off to friends monor, the Zambini manor; i will be spending the rest of my summer there to escape the dark lords rath.

I couldnt wait too leave, so without hesitation i kissed my mother goodbye and stepped into the fireplace, with the green flash appering i dissapered.


End file.
